Athletes commonly use standard barbells during workout sessions. The present invention features a novel barbell system. The system of the present invention features rotating handles and an adjustable length. The system of the present invention helps provide a better work out by allowing for biomechanically correct movements. The system also allows for many different exercises to be done with a single bar.